


My Pleasure

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: Raph, MikeyRelationship: Raph/readerRequest: If you're still up to taking requests (I'm real sorry about your laptop! That really sucks :( Hopefully everything turns out okay!) can you do a RaphxReader 2003 version where reader's 3 year boyfriend is found cheating on her, and she runs heartbroken to the Lair, where she cries in her best friend, Mikey's arms, while Raph overhears and goes after the guy, and later while everyone's in bed, reader quietly climbs into bed with Raph, which ends up with them both confessing their feelings? Thx!





	My Pleasure

You hated him.   
You hated him with such a burning passion that any sort of feeling that may have remained were long gone.   
Running to the lair, you were nearly blinded by your tears. Bursting through the front door, you searched for your best friend who you found on the couch.   
“Hey [y/n]!” Mikey greeted, smiling. But that smile faded when he saw your tears. “Hey, hey, what happened?” He rushed to your side, wrapping his arms around you as you sobbed on his shoulder.   
“He cheated on me!” You cried.  
Your boyfriend, well ex, had just admitted to you that he had been sleeping with another girl.   
You were furious and left his house before you started screaming at him. Or crying.   
Mikey pulled you over to the couch and sat you down. You placed your elbows on your knees and cried into the palms of your hands.   
“3 years, Mikey. 3 Years!” You cried, unable to stop the hiccup that came next.   
“The guy was a ass anyway.” Mikey comforted you as he rubbed your shoulder.   
Just then, your phone buzzed.   
Taking it out of your pocket, you looked at it and nearly threw the phone across the room. It was your ex.   
“I know you’re upset, but I think we need to speak about this. It was a mistake! I still love you.”   
You read the passage out loud to Mikey, who made a scoffing sound.   
“Who does he think he is. He thinks he can just send a text and get us back!” Mikey pointed between you both as he spoke, making you laugh.   
You were heartbroken and there was no denying that. But, for some reason, you weren’t angry. He had betrayed you in one of the worst possible ways and yet a part of you was relieved.   
‘its because you’re in love with someone else’, a voice whispered at the back of your mind and you shook your head. But you knew it was right.  
You loved Raph. But when your ex had asked you out 3 years ago, you had said yet. You were trying to get over Raph and you were trying to move on with your life. But you never could.   
Your ex never knew of the turtles and you were glad of that. You always put the turtles and Raph first.   
For a while, you and Mikey just talked. You spoke about everything and nothing. He made you laugh and the heart ache soon left you. Not completely, but enough for you to not keep thinking about it. Maybe, if it had been Raph who had done that to you, it would be different. But it wasn’t. it was a guy who you loved, but you weren’t in love with him. The relationship was more one of convenience than love.   
“I think im going to go see him.” You mumbled, playing with your phone as you thought it through.   
“What! No, you cant get back with him!” Mikey gasped, reaching out and taking your phone from your hands. You couldn’t help but smile at him. He was so concerned for you and always looked out for you.   
“No, not to get back with him. I need to tell him something.” You looked away then back to Mikey. Mikey frowned, but handed you your phone back.   
“Just remember, youre worth more than that!” He shook his finger at you.   
“I know. Thank you.” You wrapped your arms around him for a quick hug before rushing out of the lair.   
\--------time skip-----------------  
You were waking along the small alley way just beside your exs apartment. You were planning how you were going to tell him everything.   
You knew you were going to say something along the lines of ‘it would never have worked out anyway because im in love with someone else’ but you wanted it to be somewhat civil.   
but then you say something in your peripheral vision that made you look up.   
There, descending the building, was Raphael.   
“Raph?” You called out, confused as to why he would be here.   
He had obviously not noticed you till you spoke as you saw him jump a little before jumping down to you.   
“What you doing here?” He asked.   
“I came to… speak to him.” You nodded at the building. You assumed Raph didn’t know about what had happened. Apparently you were wrong.   
“After what he did to you? You’re not getting back with him, are you?” Raph growled the first sentence but then sounded hurt in the second.   
“No, no, god no. I-I just need to tell him something. You know, for closure.” You shook your head and smiled at him. “Wait, why are you here?” You asked, tilting your head to the side.   
“Gonna knock some sense into that thick head of his.” Raph growled as his attention turned to building and you saw his hands clench into fists.   
“You cant go up there!” You ran forward and grabbed his arm. You wrapped your arms around his arm, holding him in place.  
“Why not? Gotta make him pay for making you cry.” Raph didn’t move from you. Instantly, it clicked in your mind. He had heard you speaking to Mikey. He had heard you being upset and he was willing to expose himself, open himself to ridicule, just to defend you.   
“How about…” You looked up at him just as he turned to look down at you. “Neither of us go up there?”   
Raph took a moment, looking down at you before nodding.   
he moved his arm from your grasp and wrapped it around your waist, pulling you close. The small action made you smile.   
You reached into your pocket and pulled out your phone, dialled your exs number and held the phone up to your ear. You felt Raphs grip tighten a little but didn’t say anything. The phone only rang a few times before he picked up.   
He started to babble about how he missed you and how he had made a mistake and wanted you back and it would never happen again. But you stopped him.   
“Listen, this isn’t health for either of us. We both want different people so lets just call this the end and move on.” You said, keeping it short and simple.   
“We ‘both’ want others? What, you want someone else besides me?” He asked, sounded both hurt and offended.   
“Yes, the truth is im still in love with someone else.” You became very aware that the very person you were speaking about had his arm wrapped around you right now but you didn’t dare look up at him in case you gave something away.   
it was safe to say, your ex was not happy.   
He started to swear at you over the phone, making you frown and pull the phone away from your ear. To be fair, you had acted the same way.   
Before you could do or say anything, Raph grabbed the phone from your hand.   
“Listen here, you don’t ever speak to her like that. Got it?!” He growled down the phone before hanging up and passing you the phone back. You couldn’t help but giggle. Raphs voice was deep and threatening so even though your ex couldn’t see how muscular Raph was, he would be intimidated by his voice.   
“Do you mind if I stay over tonight? I don’t want to be alone.” You asked him, turning a little to look up at him better.   
“Of course. I think Mikey was planning to stay with you no matter what.” Raph chuckled as he started to guide you back to the lair.   
\---------------time skip-----------------------  
You were currently cuddled up on the sofa, surrounded by covers and pillows. After getting back, you, Mikey and Raph sat and watched a movie. You were later joined by Donnie and Leo who, after Mikey ranted to them about your ex, agreed it was for the best.   
They had all went to bed at different times, with Raph being the last to leave. Before he had left, he turned and looked over his shoulder that you, telling you that if you needed anything to come to him.   
Your mind wondered to his room. And, before you could stop yourself, you were walking there.   
you quietly knocked on the door before pushing it open. The room was dark but you could just make out the outline of Raph in his bed.   
“Raph?” You called into the darkness, tiptoeing over to him only to get no response.   
when you came to the edge of the bed, you climbed in, cuddling under the covers that smelled of him. He slept closest to the wall on his stomach, meaning you could cuddle in beside him easily.   
You missed this. Once you started dating your ex, you knew you shouldn’t be going to Raphs bed. So you hadn’t for the best part of 3 years.   
But as you cuddled back in, you felt safe, secure, at home.   
“You alright?” A voice whispered through the darkness, making you jump slightly. He was awake.   
“Yeah, sorry. I- I couldn’t sleep.” You gave him a weak excuse, hoping he would take it.   
“You wanna talk?” he asked, and you saw him turn slightly in the darkness to face you. You rolled onto your side to face him. The dark masked his eyes, and that gave you a small boost of confidence.   
“Is it strange that im not as upset as I should be? I mean, I knew it would never last and all.” You shrugged a little as you lay your head on the pillow.   
“Cause you love someone else?” Raph moved closer to you. You were thankful for the darkness as it meant to you could hid the blush. You mumbled a ‘yeah’ to him. “Who?”   
“what?” You deliberately intended to act stupid to his question.   
“Who were you in love with?” He clarified. You could swear you heard pain in his voice.   
You took a moment before answering him. You could tell him, and if he doesn’t feel the same way, you could blame it on the break up. Or it could be the best decision of your life. Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes.  
“You.” You answered.   
There was a moment of silence which felt like a lifetime as you waited for him to react to the news.   
You saw Raph sit up, the covers falling off him, so you mirrored him.   
“Me?” he said with an air of disbelief around him. Once again, you let out another ‘yeah’, not sure how he was taking it.   
That was until he moved forward and pressed his lips to yours in a surprise kiss. You jumped, taken back by his sudden boldness but quickly jumped at him, wrapping your arms around his neck.   
This kiss carried more passion in the simple and first moments that your entire relationship before had.  
His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you against his hard chest, holding you tight.   
“I love you, too.” He mumbled as you pulled back for air.   
Smiling, you dove back in for another kiss as Raph lowered the two of you back into bed. You lay on your back and he lay on his front but to the side of you. One of his arms was draped across your torso while the other held him up.   
“Id better not be dreaming, again.” Raph muttered against your lips.   
“Again? You dreamt about me a lot?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him even though he couldn’t see.   
“More than I’ll ever tell you.” He chuckled.   
“Good, cause I dreamt about you.” You winked.   
You could just see the outline of a smirk appear on his lips as he moved to your side to lie his head on the pillow. You were quick to cuddle into him.   
“In the morning, we need to talk.” You said, running a finger along his arm.   
“We will, but let me just enjoying having you in my arms.” He hummed.   
“My pleasure.” You giggled, happy to finally fall sleep in the arms of the man you loved.


End file.
